tairgholfandomcom-20200216-history
Renault Torimbeau
Renault Torimbeau (c.360 - 423), also known as Rene or Renau, was the founder of House Trimbodeaux and first Baronne de Mereville. His story is recounted in popular Lacrivian folktales as the 'Tale of Signeur Renault'. Background Nothing at all is known of Renault's birth or early years. He took his surname, Torimbeau, after being told as a child that this particular name would bring him luck and glory. Scholars have since concluded that the word is nonsense, and was likely passed to the gullible Renault as some sort of joke. Renault was raised as the squire of an unnamed Lacrivian chevalien, though sometimes this figure is given to be either Signeur Verrec or Signeur Emerie, both characters from the 'Tale of Sir Verrec'. He separated from his master following a petty squabble, and set his sights on the abandoned Chateau Mereville - an old motte-and-bailey castle east of the city of Bouchier. Capture of Mereville The Chateau Mereville was said to be the home of a fierce dragon. This tale was supported by the local villagers, who said they saw smoke rising from within the walls. Recruiting the help of several villagers - Jac, Gene, and Pat - Renault approached the castle and knocked loudly at the gate. He was purportedly greeted by the dragon, over whom Renault claimed guest rights. At this point two of the villagers lost their nerve and ran - Jac managed to stay standing. They were chased down by the dragon and killed, with the dragon later providing Renault and Jac with meat from their bones to fulfil his rights as a host. Having had a meal and a drink, Renault now sprung his trap. He challenged the dragon to a game of chess, with the castle and his life at stake for the two of them. He did not mention the rules until he had played the dragon into a corner - but the dragon was not aware of the rule that trapped him, a local rule played by the villagers. Renault invoked this rule and Jac backed him up - they were playing locally, so that local rule applied. Renault easily won the game from here, and with it the castle. Needless to say, the dragon was not best pleased. He seized Jac and tore him apart before making for Renault. In a series of daring moves that vary depending on the storyteller, Renault managed to entice the dragon underneath the castle's portcullis and trigger its mechanism. The dragon was impaled and killed, and its body later heaved into the moat, with its blood giving the water its distinctive red colour. Later Life After taking the castle from the dragon, Renault lived a more or less normal life. He married one of the local women and had children, all the while cementing his rule over his new Barony. He defended it several times from attack by House de Ratre and House Urceaux before relinquishing his lands over to his son, Jacques Trimbodeaux. Category:People Category:Folklore